Is Love Edible?
by Wongvhan
Summary: Matchmaker!Sam Winchester tried get Dean and Castiel to date. And why did they end up in an eating contest? There are at least 3 cameos from other TV shows, please find them!


"Bright and shine, Sammy!"

Seriously, if Dean was five, he would jump up and down in eagerness but, he wasn't. So, the best he could do was waking up his brother with his melodious morning tune. It was a big day for Dean after all. Sam, on the other hand, groaned.

"I don't think I can go, Dean" Sam answered, his face was still half buried in the pillow. "Food poisoning last night. Tired. Won't. Can't. Go."

Dean looked like someone just stole his puppy. First thing first, he had to show his compassion. "Dude, when did it happen? I woke up all night and I didn't see you going choochoo on the loo." Sam didn't answer so, Dean went straight to the point. "And what do you mean you can't go? We've been planning this for weeks."

"No, Dean. You planned this." Sam rolled over to meet Dean's eyes. "I'm sorry I can't go. But you should. It'll be fun." Half-asleep, Sam tried to assure his brother. "Here, take this." He took out a fold of money from his jacket hanged on the headboard and threw it at Dean."Consider it an apology. I won it from a poker game." Slumbered onto the bed again, Sam ended the conversation.

Dean was half happy half disappointed. But he couldn't do anything much seeing his brother fell back to sleep. What the hell. Dean wouldn't let today passed doing nothing. He grabbed the car key and walked out the motel room, determined to have fun.

As soon as Sam heard the impala drove away, he got out of bed, turned his cell phone on, and dialed 'Moscone'.

"Hello?" The voice at the other side was as grave as usual.

"Hey Cas, it's Sam. I need you to do me a favor, it's about Dean."

/

/

As soon as he got out of the car, Dean forgot everything. Standing in front of him was a huge balloon gateway with a sign "International Food Fair 2012." He took out an entrance ticket from his pocket. They won it from a grocery store 2 weeks ago and Dean had practically drooled over the thought of coming to the fair ever since. Sammy couldn't come, but it's okay. Now he's even got the pocket money to spend on every single burger around the world.

"Hello, Dean"

Dean almost yelped, almost. Castiel appeared just behind him. Turned around and there'd be no personal space left so, Dean only greeted back, hoping Castiel did not show up with a bad news.

"I come because Sam has informed me you need a companion." The angel explained himself. "I was… concerned so, I have to check up on you."

"Well, thank you, Cas. But as you can see, I'm perfectly fi…" Dean stopped himself because apparently, Castiel wasn't listening to him. The angel wandered off to the entrance, jaw dropped, totally oblivious when asked for the entrance ticket and just entered. Dean had no other option but to follow the man. He quickly put tickets into the ticket booth. "I'm with that guy." Whoa, it came out strange. But Dean walked on, he even had to jog in order to keep up with Castiel.

"What is this festival, Dean?" The angel couldn't help doing a 360 degree turn. There are columns and rows of booths, many of which decorated with a larger than life food replicas . There were balloons everywhere and also families as well.

"This, Cas, is an evidence of human civilization" Dean smug.

"It's a fair. About food."

"Pretty much. Doesn't make it less awesome." He tried to explain. "You see, there are food fairs. This is THE food fair. The newspaper said the number of vendors and restaurants participate is over 300. Plus, you'll get to try what you never thought exist. It's gonna be amazing."

"You seem to be… eager about food, Dean"

"Hey, a man's gotta do his own research, right? Here, let me check this."

Dean unfolded a map he took from the entrance. For an area this small, it was really complex. There was a "Beer Alley", "Shawarma Road", "Burger Drive", and every other dish anyone could hope to try. The other side of the map was the schedule for the main event; 10.30am Drinking Contest by Singha, 2pm Biggerson Burger Champion.

"Hey, you think you can win this, Cas?" Dean pointed his finger to the drinking contest. Castiel ignored it.

"I thought you had a purpose coming here, Dean"

Just like ringing a bell, Dean exclaimed "Oh. Yeah. PIE" then, he ran off.

/

/

Dean stopped at the pie-shaped stand alone booth with a sign "The Pie Hole". The booth was like a giant sized pie. It decorated with certificates showing that the pie maker had won many pie contests. Lucky for Dean, it's still morning so, he did not have to wait to place his order. "Hi, uh Ned (the name tag said so), "I'll have one slice of each cherry, apple and strawberry pie please." Dean knew he sounded like a kid seeing a playground for the first time but he didn't care.

After Dean got all the pies he wanted, he walked up to Castiel who just stood by. The angel did not say a word but he was smiling. Castiel smiles. Dean felt himself compelled to asked even though his mouth is now full of strawberry pie "Wysoappyude"

Despite the smile, Castiel answered with no sign of real feeling. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

"Oh, yeah? This is very good, Cas. You should try some." Dean mindlessly said while taking another bite at the pie in his hand when Castiel leant in and bit the crust. The crust of the pie Dean was biting.

The moment was short but they were so close Dean could smell Castiel's breath, it was the smell of ozone and earth combined.

The angel leant back and chewed, still in Dean's personal space. "It's... sweet." He commented.

Dean was speechless.

Meanwhile, Sam was observing both men from 80 meters away, thinking he had done a good job

Apart from the pie incident, this 'date' went pretty boring in Sam's eye. Hell, he did not give away 500 dollars for his brother to have an eat-as-many-as-I-can day.

It's true Dean's happiness comes first for Sam, but it's also true Sam wanted his brother to realize that he's much happier, much more whole when Castiel's beside him.

Sam could not call his brother because he knows Dean's masculinity would ruin everything. So he waited till Dean was busy placing order for Malibu Burger to call Castiel.

"Hello, Sam"

"Hey, Cas. Umm, thank you for coming with Dean." "

"Your welcome. Though I couldn't figure out the real reason you did not accompany him but instead, following us since this morning."

Oops. Sam should have known the angel can sense his presence "Yeah, well. Don't mention it to Dean, okay?"

"As you wish."

"So get this, you see how Dean is much happier than his usual self right?"

"I have noticed"

"Then I think you two are gonna love this…"

/

/

Dean wasn't show-off person, not in front of a 200 people crowd. He did not know why or how he got himself into this. All he knew was that he and Castiel were about to compete for the title of "Biggerson Burger Champion". The bad part was that he did not want the first prize which is 1,000$ coupon to future dining at the Biggerson's. He wanted the second prize, the replica of Captain America's shield signed by Stan lee himself. And the worst part? They must enter the competition as a couple. Great, no chick would dig a man who just outed himself with his boyfriend in front of the public.

"I should not want that damn shield in the first place. It's all your fault. Why did you have to tell me the shield is the prize!"

"Sam told me to tell you."

Again, Dean was speechless. _That kid thinks he is some kind of a matchmaker? Well, he's wrong._

"Let's just focus on winning for now, shall we?" Castiel suggested. Dean agreed.

There were 7 pairs enter the competition. Apart from Castiel who could consume a diner, there were only two couples worth a threat; a skinny pair of husband and wife (Seriously, they must have something in their back pocket to enter this kind of contest) and two well built guys who couldn't be more in love if they tried. In fact, Dean saw no competition. Him and Castiel would win for sure. But again, the goal is the second prize.

"The rule is simple, In front of each couple, there's a plate of Biggerson's burgers. We'll give you 12 minutes. You eat it up, kiss each other, and we'll refill it. The couple with the highest number of burgers wins. Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered. Dean started to feel sick by the idea of kissing his friend. Castiel composed. Sam mixed in the crowd.

"3, 2, 1 GO!"

_Did I ever love burger that much?_ Dean had no time to answer the question to himself. It was chaotic. He gorged down the first burger within 20 seconds. He did not think or taste. Instead, he grabbed another burger before the first one passed his throat._ Why am I doing this?_ His mind started to protest while his mouth was working at full speed. Another burger disappeared, great. He quickly took a huge bite into the third burger. _I'll get Sam for this._ Nom nom nom. Another one bites the dust. Taking on his 4th burger, Dean glanced at Castiel, who did not seem to be in a rush. But damn, the angel already swallowed 6 burgers. They might actually have a chance at winning this.

Not so fast. The emcee's voice echoed over the cheering of the crowd. "Oh oh. It's only 4 minutes but look like we've got a runner! The Adlers are in the lead with 15 altogether, they'll be kissing soon for the refill! Followed closely by McNamara/Troy with 14! The rest of you will have to chew faster if you want to be the Biggerson's champion!"

_Man, we are not even in the leads. The skinny couple is in the lead and the gays are in the second. This is so not happening._

Dean nudged Castiel to eat faster. The guy was already finished his 8th but Dean really wanted him to step up his game.

"Awww, they are smooooooching!" The emcee announced when the gay couple surpassed the skinny and kissed for the refill.

Come on, I can do faster than this. Dean took in his 8th only to find there's no burger left. Castiel gave him a meaningful but unreadable look.

"Man, you've gotta kiss if you want a refill!" The emcee stepped closer to them, announcing on air.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss!" The crowd chanted. Dean felt like his head was spinning.

Meanwhile, the crowd on the other side just cheered. Apparently, the skinny couple was kissing for a refill.

Dean was about to give up. There was no way he would kiss Castiel. Not because he did not want to. Heck, he never knew if he wanted to or not. But it would be awkward. What if Castiel did not want to kiss him. What if it ruined everything they have had?

This was one of a very few times in Dean Winchester's life he was overthinking. Fortunately, someone did the thinking for him.

"What's the matter, cupcake? Chicken?"

Dean turned to his left to see the Adler girl mocking him. Dean froze for ½ second. No one called Dean Winchester chicken. No one. Something stirred inside him. Dean was then determined. He'd take action. He'd….

It was Castiel that pulled Dean's collar and pressed his lips against Dean. A kiss between friends was supposed to be polite. But no one ever bothered telling Castiel that. It was wet, naughty, and dirty with all those burger leftovers. The tip of Castiel's tongue traced Dean's. He planted a soft bite on Dean's lower lip, trying to suck his friend in. Dean's knees went weak. The Crowd turned quiet.

Sam roared "YEAH!" and then everybody celebrated along. The refill was served.

"Shall we take down this son of a bitch?" Castiel asked formally despite the language. Dean was not sure what he was talking about for a moment then, he nodded.

/

/

"Man, I feel like I don't have to eat again, ever." Dean rubs his swelling belly, walking to the impala.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the shield."

"What are you talking about? Dean Winchester ain't gonna lose in a showdown. First prize is always the best, right?" Dean reasons waving the first prize envelope with a bow attached "Besides, I've got something better." Dean continues.

"What is it?" Castiel stops walking, and tilts his head as usual.

Dean pauses for a moment to look at his friend. Dean's eyes glimmers by the evening sunlight. He is not the Dean he was this morning. Castiel is the same angel he has always been. It took only one kiss for Dean to realize that Castiel has always loved him all along. He has one person who chooses to be with him despite all his flaws, all his everything. Castiel has always been there for him. No matter how big or small the obstacles in his life are. The kiss today was just an example. It cannot even be compared to the fact that this angel in a trench coat has died for him twice. It cannot be compared to the fact that Castiel has chosen Dean over heaven. For everything he has done, for everything that he is, Dean loves him as well.

"Nah… You'll know it sooner or later."

Dean gets in the impala with a huge smile on his face. If he sees himself at the moment, he'll know he's practically glowing with happiness. One thing left to be done today, thank Sam.


End file.
